<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wager by waywardangel (leviarty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538385">The Wager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel'>waywardangel (leviarty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Canon What Canon, Christmas Party, Everybody Lives, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Found Family, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self-Indulgent, but doesn't think they're gonna get their shit together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found family holiday party; everyone just wants Dean and Cas to get their shit together. Everyone except Rowena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was leaned over the back of Cas’ armchair, chatting idly with Donna and Kevin. The whole family had gotten together for… well, an early January rendition of Christmas. There was a pile of gifts in the corner, just waiting to be unwrapped, and they had planned out a massive meal for dinner that night. The main tables and chairs in the library had been replaced with comfy armchairs and coffee tables. The whole family, these days, was surprisingly many people. The library was <em>crowded</em>.</p><p>As the conversation starts to lull, Dean looked down at his watch, then patted Cas’ shoulder. “Come help me get dinner started?”</p><p>Cas nodded and rose from his chair, following Dean around the corner into the kitchen.</p><p>“So, when do we think those two are going to get their heads out of their asses and, you know…?” Jody asked, when they were firmly out of earshot.</p><p>Sam let out a groan, throwing his head back as he slid deeper into his chair.</p><p>“What, you don’t think they’d be a cute couple?” Donna asked.</p><p>Sam shook his head. “That’s not what I said.”</p><p>“No, what you said was: <em>ughhhhhhhhh</em>,” Claire said, before chuckling. She wrapped her arm around Kaia and pulled her closer. At least they had figured their shit out.</p><p>“You guys don’t have to live with them; with the staring and the touching and the <em>never-ending</em> sexual tension between <em>my idiot brother</em>, and his equally oblivious angel!” He rubbed his eyes, letting out another sound of sheer exasperation. “Years, for <em>years</em> they’ve been like this. I’ll eat my shoe if they figure it out before I’m fifty.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jody said, nodding. “Let’s make it interesting then.” She looked around the room, until her eyes landed on a dusty old top hat resting on one of the bookshelves. She pulled it down, setting it upside down on the table between then, before throwing in a 50-dollar bill from her wallet. “Fifty bucks says they figure it out by next Christmas. But not before Labor Day.” She was giving them roughly a year.</p><p>Sam shook his head. She was insane. No way would they get it together in a <em>year.</em> They’d already been doing whatever-the-fuck this was for a decade.</p><p>“By Halloween,” Eileen said, adding a fifty to the hat.</p><p>“I’ll put fifty on <em>before</em> Labor Day,” Donna said, adding a few bills to the hat, then passed it to Kevin, who threw up his hands.</p><p>“I’m not touching this one, nope,” he said, scooting the hat along. It continued around the table until it reached Claire.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever it takes to make it happen inside 2 months,” she said, adding a few more bills to the hat.</p><p>“Now, hang on a second,” Donna said, scowling. “Is there a rule against outside interference?”</p><p>“Nope,” Sam said, adding a hundred to the pot. “No amount of outside interference will have an effect. Three years, <em>minimum</em>.” He scooted the hat along and reached for his beer. “Ro?” he asked after a moment.</p><p>“Oh, I have no use for your paltry human money,” Rowena said, waving her hand. “Besides, they’re already having sex.”</p><p>Sam nearly spit out his beer. “You’re insane.”</p><p>“Am I?” she asked, raising a brow as she pushed to hat along.</p><p>“I would know,” Sam said. “There is <em>no way</em>.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re so sure… a side bet then.”</p><p>He studied her for a moment. “What kind of side bet?”</p><p>Rowena hummed. “A wager that benefits the winner. If I’m right—”</p><p>“You mean if my repressed brother, and the angel with the social skills of a toaster, are <em>already sleeping together</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, precisely. If they’re already having fantastic sex, then I get… the Book of the Damned. And if they’re not, if they don’t figure it out for at least three years, as you say, then you get…” She trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the rest.</p><p>“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Kaia interjected.</p><p>“No demons on earth for ten years,” Sam said, ignoring her.</p><p>Rowena considered it for a moment, then nodded.</p><p>“Now, Sam—” Jody started.</p><p>Sam shook his head. “She’s reaching. She’s got nothing to <em>lose</em>, so why not make an insane bet against impossible odds. I know my brother.”</p><p>“Is that a deal then?” she asked.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Rowena nodded and sat back in her seat, a smug expression playing across her lips.</p><p>A few minutes later, they’d devolved into trading stories about their worst hunts, when Dean came back from the kitchen carrying a large, foil-wrapped turkey.</p><p>“Hey, Claire, Jack, would you mind helping set the table?” he asked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Sure,” Jack said, as the both rose to their feet.</p><p>“Hey, Dean-o,” Donna said. “When you have a sec, maybe you could settle a bet for us.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes again. They were all insane.</p><p>Dean set the turkey down on the dinner table before approaching their little soiree. “What’s up?” he asked, wiping his hands on the apron around his waist. He looked between all of them, waiting for someone to clue him in.</p><p>Sam threw his hands in the air. Someone else could field this one.</p><p>“We’re just curious,” Rowena said. “How long you and your angel have been having sex.”</p><p>Dean face fell as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sam made a face that just said ‘See? What did I tell you?’ This was how it always went. He never believed anyone who implied that there was something going on there. Too far in the closet. He might as well have been in Narnia.</p><p>“You guys are placing bets on my sex life?” he asked, peering into the hat. “What, there’s not even five hundred bucks in here. That’s hardly interesting.”</p><p>“Well,” Charlie said. “Sam agreed to give Rowena the Book of the Damned if you were already going to pound-town.”</p><p>Dean looked between Sam and Rowena a couple times before walking over to one of the numerous filing cabinets.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sam asked, half certain he was going to pull a weapon on them. Nothing that would kill anyone, just maim a little.</p><p>“What does Sammy get if he wins?” Dean asked over his shoulder.</p><p>“No demons on earth for ten years,” Jody answered. “Which is a pretty good wager.”</p><p>“I almost hope he wins,” Donna whispered to Jody, nodding in agreement, though she clearly was torn on it.</p><p>“It is a good wager,” Dean said, also nodding. He returned to the table hold a thick, leather bound book. “But maybe you shouldn’t make a habit of betting against the Queen of Hell,” he said, setting the book down in front of Rowena. She smiled up at him as the other’s jaws dropped and eyes widened. Dean fetched the money from the hat, pocketing it as he walked away, grinning to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was meant to take place during/between scenes of a smutty piece I’m working on. It’s still very much in progress, but hopefully I’ll eventually get it posted. Anyway, Rowena walked in on Dean &amp; Cas in flagrante and thus 100% knew they were having sex when she made the bet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>